You'll Never Walk Alone
by Niamh Cyneburg
Summary: Collin and Brady have always known that they were closer than normal. They thought that it was only because they were twins. Then everything they thought got thrown out the window. What's a teenage werewolf to do? Just hope that his brothers got his back.


**A/N:** I know that when each wolf phased it must have been the singular most terrifying experience of their respective lives. But I feel like the Collin and Brady (at least the ones that live in my head) from my HATM universe are a little different. They are more open to the possibility of strange things happening. They have always felt a stronger bond than most other siblings, an intuition they have put down to being twins. So they would accept this new change as well a little better than the others.  
>Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Please review and tell me!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You'll Never Walk Alone<strong>

The Jameson twins were an anomaly. Normal teenage brothers spent their time tormenting their siblings and inventing new ways of pranking them. These two however, drove their mother insane with their absolute refusal to do that to each other. Any mother would be pleased at this loyalty. Any mother did not include Hannah Jameson.  
>She saw their undivided stance for what it was.<br>Their chance to prank everyone else in the vicinity and get away with it by proclaiming their innocence when asked which one had done it. This explained her edict when the twins were 7 that if there was trouble and one of them was involved, BOTH would be punished whether they thought it was fair or not. And even this had not changed the fact that they remained as close as can be.  
>That had been immutable. Unchanged through the years.<p>

Until now.

Hannah was worried.  
>The boys had been sniping at each other for weeks now. When they had hit that weird growth spurt, she had been worried that they were maybe getting involved in things they shouldn't be going near, but then Sam had dropped by one day with his fiancee Emily and he had explained to her that Emily had been doing some research into family trees on the reservation. Emily had taken over the conversation at that point and told Hannah and her husband Carl, that they were actually related to Quil Ateara the first, great-grandfather of the Quil Ateara who was a senior at the boy's school. It seemed that the descendants of Ephraim Black, Joshua Uley and Quil Ateara were all prone to showing signs of massive builds and some of them even experienced more heightened senses. Sam had taken over again and told them that he himself had been suspected of abusing drugs because of his sudden change in appearance.<p>

But the high regard the council held him in had helped him clear his name, and since he had heard that the boys were being subjected to the same rumors that had haunted him, he had wanted to come over to put their minds at rest. Emily had added that Hannah should feel free to give her a call if she ever needed to talk or if she just wanted to let off steam. Grateful that the young couple had stopped by, Hannah had waited for them to leave before discussing the twins with Carl.  
>What they hadn't expected was the sudden intrusion of a very angry Collin, who demanded to know why they were discussing him and Brady with someone they didn't even know. Shocked at the change in the less (until now at least) angry twin, Hannah and Carl had said nothing, simply gaped at the tirade their youngest let loose. Half-way through Brady had walked in, obviously already in a bad mood, and Collin had immediately turned on him to tell him what had happened. For a split second there was a glimmer of the previous camaraderie they had always shared and then the pot had boiled over.<p>

Collin was still fuming at what he felt was an unwarranted intrusion by an outsider, and a betrayal from his own parents. He had obviously thought Brady would take his side, and was momentarily taken aback when his twin had instead laid into him about yelling at his parents the way he had. An ugly look had flashed across Collin's face and then the two of them seemed to forget their parents in the room and went on to scream at each other about things Hannah couldn't keep track off. She and Carl had watched in horrified fascination as they boys had begun to shake in their anger. Finally Carl had had enough and in his quiet voice he had just interjected, "That's enough you two. You are worrying your mother."  
>That soft interruption seemed to penetrate the furious haze that had surrounded the arguing boys. But unlike their usual method of making up after a rare argument, where they just pretended it had never happened; the two of them had just glared at each other and then walked away, Collin had headed out the door and Brady had gone upstairs.<p>

That episode had been a couple of weeks ago. Collin had retreated into his room as soon as he got back from school everyday, and Carl had been the recipient of a few disturbing phone calls about how he had distanced himself from his regular friends - even eating lunch alone; something unheard of for Collin.  
>Brady on the other hand, had always shied away from having a huge circle of friends, instead he had gone against all the rules for a little boy and made friends with a neighbor girl at the age of 4. While Collin had been Brady's first go-to on almost every issue, she had been his rock. Through junior school and the teasing that accompanied being friends with the opposite sex, they had stuck it out and now she was moving away. Brady was at the end of his tether, he was losing his best friend and he and Collin were on the outs with each other.<p>

The tempers that had been flaring up at home for a few weeks all reached an explosive tipping point one boringly rainy evening while Hannah was fixing dinner. Collin had sauntered out of his room a few minutes before, going into the kitchen to grab a snack before dinner. Even though Hannah was now cooking double the amount of food she had been cooking a month ago, it never seemed to fill the boys for long enough. She had been slicing onions and turned to ask Collin for a paper napkin to wipe the tears from her eyes. He had paused at the fridge, staring at the open door with a scowl on his handsome face. "Honey?" she asked hesitantly, "what's wrong?"  
>"Who drank the last can of 7Up?" he practically growled. Just then Brady walked in, can in hand.<p>

And that did it.

Weeks of built up tension. Days of keeping tempers under wraps. Countless times of forcing themselves to walk away. It all disappeared right then. Collin bared his teeth at Brady and bit out, "Why do you have to drink that, I wanted it dammit." Hannah had no chance to check Collin on his swearing before Brady snarled at him, "Leave me ALONE!"  
>Knowing that Zara had left that day, Hannah wanted to ease his feelings a little by heading off this fight, but that was when all hell broke loose. Collin began to shake in his anger and then so did Brady.<br>This was not right, they were shaking so fast they were blurring. No one could do that. Mother's intuition kicking in, Hannah ignored the scared looks she could barely make out on her boys' faces and she screamed for them to get outside. They listened, and that could very well have saved Hannah Jameson's life that night.

No sooner had they bolted out the kitchen door into their backyard, than they both phased. Standing there, on all fours, staring at each other as they tried to absorb what had just happened, their minds were screaming, not realizing that their mental racket was being translated to a series of long unbroken growling.

Hannah stood at the kitchen door, Carl just behind her. They stared at where their boys had been standing just a few seconds ago, and where now stood two extremely large wolves, the size of small horses. Drawn to the kitchen by his wife's screaming and witnessing what had just happened, Carl began to seriously question his sanity.  
>Forcing his attention back to the giant wolves standing in his backyard, he forced himself to focus on the reality in front of him. Slowly the back of his mind started to filter the turbulent thoughts rushing through it. Bits and pieces of their legends, their people, the stories they told around camp-fires and at bed-sides. He dragged in a deep breath, flinching slightly when the wolves turned immediately in his direction, having obviously heard the sound.<br>He fought to gain control of his turbulent emotions. Their legends were obviously more than legends, their stories contained more fact that fiction. Taking his wife's hand, he couldn't help but feel a small tingle of pride that his sons were part of this most sacred history.

Realizing that his thought processes were not being followed by his wife or his terrified boys, he nodded at Hannah and went inside to make a phone call. The two supernatural pairs of ears in the backyard could hear every word of the conversation even the words that came from the other end.  
>Sam's voice promised to take care of things. 'Take care of things? take care of what? Them? What had happened to them? What was going on here?'<p>

Two very confused teenagers suddenly realized that even though they were thinking, incapable of speech in this form, there was this double-tone to their thoughts. They were not as alone as they had always been in their heads. Suddenly coming to the same conclusion as each other, they both yelped at the same time. They could read each other's minds?  
>Mentally narrowing his eyes at his brother, Collin thought of his favorite yellow truck, missing since they were 6. Brady, unable to control his thoughts, immediately remembered his hiding place for it; he had accidentally broken it and had braved his fear of the attic to stick it in a trunk.<p>

Bracing himself for his brother's anger, Brady was staggered that the only thing Collin could think of was that this proved they could read each other's mind. Suddenly both of them tensed, feeling another presence join them. Just as they noticed this mental addition, they both picked up on a scent that seemed to come from deeper in the woods, and at the same time another presence joined the first one, this scent coming from the opposite direction.  
>Without stopping to think, with no consultation with the other, and with absolutely no regard for what had just happened to them, they turned, back to back, each one looking in one direction. Hearing a chuckle, the two were confused again. Who had laughed? And then Sam Uley's voice sounded, "Nice to see you boys go with your instincts here. We need to talk."<br>Sam? Sam could hear them?

The same voice that had chuckled then spoke up as well, "I think I had better go talk to Hannah and Carl. They saw everything, so they might need some questions answered... I know Sam, only the most basic facts. I get it." Jacob? Jacob Black?  
>Twin sets of eyes followed the 4 legged russet wolf as he stalked into the bushes, there was some rustling and then the figure of Jacob Black emerged on 2 legs, wearing a pair of cut-off sweatpants.<br>He disappeared into the house, followed by Hannah and Carl. The twins could hear him ask how much of the legends they knew, before they were distracted by Sam's "Well, I'm guessing you guys are going to need some explanations."  
>There was a split second pause before two voices said, in unison, "No shit Sherlock."<br>They felt Sam's amusement before he began to explain to them what had happened to them and what they were now a part of.

Through all of the confusion that followed, one thing was most clear to the brothers. They would always have each other's back. Both as humans and protectors of their people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please Review?

Thank you to Kieraa for reading this through for me and kicking my rear so that I would post it!  
>Loves<p> 


End file.
